


Dayimaan

by Selah



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and Other Stars [3]
Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, M/M, Mating Bites, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Season of Kink 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Mahiro isn't about to let anyone else but him decide his fate. And if that means going to his soulmate and MAKING him bite him, that's what he'll do.





	Dayimaan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamHamHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/gifts).



> set in the mid 90s, during the first summer of college, which is why Mitsuki and Kouki are back in Kobe.
> 
> Gifted to Hamu who wanted so much to see how these two got together. Dayimaan means always.

Mahiro clutched his bag tighter to his chest, squeezing between two businessmen to get to the platform. What had felt like a good idea a couple hours ago was feeling much less of one now. But listening to his parents planning his wedding had been the last straw. He loved his parents and he even liked Yasu well enough, but the alpha wasn't his soulmate. And nothing that had happened in the last four years had changed his mind. Mitsuki was the only one for him, he was completely certain of it.

“Hey cutie, you lost?”

Mahiro closed his teeth on an instinctive rude response, instead feigning shyness as he glanced up at the alpha in front of him. Early twenties, cheap clothes, probably a _furita_ or maybe a host boy, he had the right look for it. And the cheap cologne of someone trying too hard to be cool. A quick glance around confirmed both that the alpha was alone and that he had indeed gotten off at the right stop.

“No, thank you,” he said, forcing himself to be polite and not cause trouble. Head up, he set off in the right direction, only to have the alpha fall into step beside him.

“Kobe's dangerous this time of night, especially for a little omega walking around alone. You should definitely let me walk with you, cutie.”

Just what he didn't need. Again he bit back another snarky response, forced himself not to just take off running away from the creep. Fit as he was, he had no illusions that he could outrun this guy so easily.

“I'll be fine, I'm meeting someone,” he grit out between clenched teeth, scanning the crowd. He had called Mitsuki as soon as he had gotten on the train, but where was the alpha?

“ _There_ you are!” his soulmate's familiar voice called out, that perfect scent washing over him a moment later as arms curled around him. More relived than he wanted to show, Mahiro turned into his alpha's chest, his bag caught between them as he hugged him back just as tightly.

“Hey, buzz off, dude. This one's not for you,” another voice added. Kouki. Dammit. Why did his idiotic soulmate have to bring his best friend along?? Well, that was probably at least partly his own fault for not actually explaining himself on the phone earlier. And at least it worked, the unwelcome stranger chased off without a major scene. He supposed that counted for something.

“So ... dinner?” Mitsuki suggested, kissing the top of Mahiro's head. “And maybe then you can explain why the sudden urge to visit?”

“Yeah, okay, but did you have to bring _him_?” he mumbled, trying not to get overly huffy, but it wasn't enough to keep him from glaring at the blond alpha apparently.

“Hey, if you wanted Miki to yourself, all you had to do was say so,” Kouki said, holding up his hands as if to ward off an attack. “I'm not stupid enough to get between soulmates.”

“Maru....”

“S-sorry,” he stammered, leaning into Mitsuki's chest again, shame burning through him. His alpha hadn't even really said anything, and yet it had been more than enough for Mahiro to feel guilty for snapping at Kouki. He knew the two alphas had been friends for a long time now, particularly compared to the handful of years he had known them. They shared a certain bond, a friendship that would last a lifetime. The sort of real friend Mitsuki was going to need if Mahiro's plan worked. He didn't need to be ruining that for him.

“Here, you guys use my place,” Kouki said, holding out a key.

“Kou-kun....”

“Obviously he's upset, I can find someplace else to stay tonight, no problem,” the blond said with a relaxed grin. “Just don't burn out my kitchen”

Still laughing at his own joke, Kouki waved and walked off. Mahiro just watched him for a long moment, too startled to think of a reaction at first, then turned to his alpha.

“So ... dinner?”

~*~*~

Mahiro stacked up their take-out boxes, but before he could actually dispose of them, Mitsuki was pulling him down into his lap. A soft kiss to his lips and then the alpha was frowning at him.

“All right, you've been avoiding it since you called me. What's going on, Maru?”

Mahiro bit his lip, ducking his head as he tried to figure out how much of which things to tell his alpha. Lying outright was out of the question, but could he really just beg Mitsuki to bite him now and leave explaining for later? Probably not. Mitsuki was way too methodical for that, no one would ever believe the alpha had bitten Mahiro on impulse. At the same time, he wasn't entirely confident he could convince the alpha that this was the only way for them to stay together, even though it was.

And yet what choice did he have?

“My parents ... they're already planning this big celebration for me and Yasu-san and I ... I can't do it, Miki,” he mumbled, leaning his head down on Mitsuki's shoulder. “No one will listen to me. I've told them so many times that Yasu-san's not my soulmate, but no one cares. All they care about is the alliance between our families. And I know not all soulmates get married or mated, but.... Yasu-san's a good man, I couldn't ... I can't do that to him, Miki, I can't.”

“Does it _have_ to be you? What about your sister?”

“Step-sister. Illegitimate step-sister. Yeah, I already tried that. Otousan turned purple and didn't speak to me for over a month,” he said with a sigh. “And no, we don't _have_ to get married, it's not that kind of alliance, but symbolically ... they still want it.”

“... and you came running to me thinking ... what exactly?” his alpha said, a coldness suddenly taking over his tone, chilling Mahiro to the core. Shivering, he bit his lip. Too late. He'd spoiled everything now, Mitsuki wasn't going to bite him like this. As soon as his parents figured out what had happened, they would hire someone to find him and drag him back, hire a guardian to keep watch on him every minute. If they hadn't started that process already. He'd really made a mess of everything this time.

“Maru!”

“You're my soulmate. They can't force me to mate with Yasu-san if you ... if you claim me first,” he mumbled, shrinking in on himself.

“They can if they think you got me drunk first to try to duck your betrothal!” Mitsuki protested sharply. “Do you have any idea what that kind of charge could do to my future?? Or were you only thinking of yourself, just like always?!?”

Flinching, Mahiro shrank in on himself even more. To be honest, he really _hadn't_ thought about that. They were both eighteen, so it wasn't like Mitsuki could be accused of force-mating a minor. But it also hadn't occurred to him that his soulmate might react like this. He thought Mitsuki loved him, so why was he acting like this? Didn't he _want_ to mate him??

“Maru...,” Mitsuki murmured, cupping his cheeks and forcing him to meet dark eyes. “I do love you, more than anything, but this ... this was reckless. You could have ruined my chance of ever getting into medical school and still ended up mated to Hayashi-sama.”

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, lowering his eyes again. “But I ... we won't get another chance. When they find out what I've done, they'll hire a guardian, I won't even be allowed to just _see_ you again.”

“I wish you'd talked to me about this first, then,” Mitsuki said with a sigh. “We're still freshmen in college, I'm not ready for this. And don't tell me you're ready for this either, cuz you're not.”

“They don't care. Yasu-san's already got his MBA and is working in the family company, that's why the families have started talking about our mating. I ... I wanted to wait, I swear I did, but we're out of time now.”

“No more alcohol. And whatever little aphrodisiacs you brought with you? Go throw them out right now. Take them down to the big bin downstairs. I don't want _anyone_ saying we did this without being completely clear headed,” Mitsuki growled, depositing Mahiro on his own two feet. For a long moment he just stood there gaping at his alpha, not sure he'd heard that right.

“Well? Go on! Or do you need me to call Kou-kun back over here so he can be witness?”

Sputtering protests, Mahiro finally made himself move, going through his bag to remove all trace of anything someone else might claim was used to cloud Mitsuki's judgement. It felt wasteful to just throw it in the dumpster behind Kouki's building, but he didn't know what else to do with it either.

When Mahiro returned to the apartment, he still felt awkward, not sure what to do next. And then Mitsuki was there, pulling him into his arms and kissing his forehead.

“Are you sure about this?” the alpha asked softly. “If we do this ... there's no going back.”

“Do you ... don't you want me?” he mumbled, fear gripping his heart. Mitsuki was right, they should have discussed this more. Was he pushing his soulmate into something he didn't even want out of his own fears?

“What? Of course I want you! Maru, I've wanted you from the moment we met!” his alpha insisted, pulling him even closer. “Gods, Maru, how could I not want you? You're my soulmate, of course I want you!”

Soft lips pressed to his and Mahiro could feel his worries melting away again. Maybe they were rushing things, but that was his parents' fault, dammit, not his. They would make this work, he was sure of it. As long as he had Mitsuki at his side, he could do anything.

“Are you –.”

“Miki, if you ask me one more time if I'm sure I want you for my mate, I swear I'm gonna cock punch you,” Mahiro growled, fisting a hand in his alpha's hair and pulling him down for another kiss. For once, Mitsuki didn't even try to argue, instead steering Mahiro towards the bedroom. That was enough to give Mahiro pause, though.

“Wait, should we really ... in his bed?”

“He's been bugging me for the last year and a half, teasing me for not bedding you before now,” Mitsuki said in a low growl, easily picking up Mahiro and depositing him on the bed. “He's earned it. And should just be grateful I don't rut you in the genkan.”

Mahiro laughed and let himself relax, scooting up the bed a bit. The nerves were back, but he couldn't help biting his lip as he watched Mitsuki undress. His alpha wasn't super model gorgeous or anything - he was eighteen and just a bit scrawny, really - but Mahiro didn't care. Mitsuki's _soul_ was beautiful and that mattered so much more to him.

None of which stopped him from whimpering a little when he got his first look at the size of Mitsuki's cock. The sly smirk on his alpha's face said more than words, one hand trailing down to stroke himself a few times.

“See something you like?” Mitsuki murmured and _gods_ that was _such_ a line, but Mahiro could still only nod and lick his lips. And hope it wouldn't hurt too much the first time that gorgeous cock thrust into him.

“But you're a bit overdressed, love.” Another terribly cheesy line. Worse, Mahiro couldn't even move, watching, caught up in heated alpha eyes as his soulmate crawled up the bed to him. Mitsuki leaned in to press a kiss to his lips and he melted with a low mewl. There wasn't even a thought of resistance as Mitsuki slowly, so very slowly, stripped him of every last stitch of clothing, peppering bared skin with worshipful kisses. He could feel the lust pooling in his belly, whimpering as tiny nips and licks drifted down his jaw, his neck, until teeth closed on a taut nipple just enough to make him feel it. He arched up against his lover's lean body, wanting, _needing_ more. A soft chuckle and Mitsuki's hand closed firmly around Mahiro's aching cock. A few strokes of that strong hand and release crashed over him, all too swiftly followed by a bolt of shame. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life, cumming so quickly, like some untouched virgin in her first heat.

“Hey now, quit that,” Mitsuki scolded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before sitting back and, to Mahiro's shock - and arousal - licking his fingers clean. “Mm, tastes even better than I'd imagined. And we're definitely not done yet.”

Mitsuki leaned in for another, deeper kiss, and Mahiro whined a little at tasting himself on his alpha's tongue, his hands sinking into Mitsuki's hair as he sought more.

He whined again when Mitsuki pulled back, the alpha soothing him with a low croon as he shifted their bodies, pushing Mahiro's thighs apart so he could settle between them. Only now that his attention was drawn to it did he realize how wet and eager he was. And yet Mitsuki stopped again.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Maru?” his alpha asked, panting a little with the effort of holding himself back.

“Fuck yes,” he growled, rubbing up against his alpha's hard cock. “Yes, yes, yes. I want this. I want you. I've always only wanted you.”

With a low grunt that was probably intended to be acknowledgment, Mitsuki shifted and started to press his hard cock into the omega's dripping hole. He whined at the feel of him, so hard and hot and so much bigger than any of the little toys Mahiro had ever dared to use on himself. Something in him was resisting, Mitsuki managing only a few shallow thrusts, and yet even that felt completely amazing.

“Do you trust me?”

“Forever and always.”

A short nod and Mitsuki pulled back, laying out on his back and urging Mahiro on top of him. The omega whined as the shifting in position made his alpha's cock slip out of him, but Mitsuki cooed and kissed him again, cupping his face in his hands.

“Trust me, this way will be better. I'll help.”

Mahiro wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but he let his alpha's hands guide him, knees spread wide to straddle his lover's hips. One hand closed on his hip while the other guided Mahiro's hand to Mitsuki's cock and together they eased the tip back into him.

“Mm, ride me, baby, I know you know how.”

Mahiro wasn't going to argue, feeling that same resistance as he tried to get more of that amazing cock into him. Using one hand to steady himself, he shifted a little higher, trying to will his body to take in more, to fill himself completely. He tried a few harder drops, letting gravity pull him further down Mitsuki's cock. On his third try, his alpha snapped his hips up at the same time as Mahiro let himself drop down again. Pain tore through him, but he could also feel Mitsuki's knot pressing into him, Mitsuki's hands stroking sweaty skin as they just breathed for a long moment. Mahiro could feel the walls of his vagina quivering and he was startled to find he had cum again, fluid practically coating the insides of his thighs. 

“Hmm, I think someone likes my big alpha cock,” his lover purred and Mahiro wanted to swat him, but he was also just a little afraid to move. Mitsuki drew him down into a languid, loving kiss, and the omega could feel himself almost purring in pleasure. And then his alpha was slowly thrusting into him again, stimulating him in ways no toy ever had or even could. Mahiro felt his arousal rising yet again, his hips moving with renewed energy. His body moved harder, faster, and he reveled in his alpha's groans until strong hands clamped down on him, intending to force him to stop.

“Hnn, Maru, as much as I'd  _love_ to knot you just like this, if you want me to bite you....”

There was sense in what Mitsuki was saying, but a large part of Mahiro didn't want to listen, didn't want to stop yet, his hips still trying to move. Fingers tangled in his hair, pulled his head back sharply, followed by teeth nipping at his throat.

“I said no,” his alpha said sharply, and though Mahiro whined, he submitted, letting Mitsuki slide out from under him.

“Hands and knees,” Mitsuki growled, though it wasn't really necessary, Mahiro already positioning himself. A sharp crack as a hand landed firmly on his upturned ass and for a long moment he was too startled to know what to do, how to react. And then Mitsuki was settling behind him, that delicious cock sliding into him once more, and all Mahiro could think about was being claimed by his soulmate. Their bodies moved together as one, Mitsuki holding back until he was firmly knotted before sinking his teeth into Mahiro's neck. The dual assault was too much, he was certain he was on the verge of passing out, and yet he knew he didn't. He could feel Mitsuki's scent, his memories, the very essence of who he was imprinting on him as they carefully sank into the bed, his mate's knot lodged firmly in his vagina, right where it belonged.

His mate. A contented sigh and he nuzzled Mitsuki's arm, drinking in the subtle shift in his alpha's scent that said he was mated. Nothing and no one could keep them apart now.

“I love you,” Mitsuki murmured.

“Mm, mine,” Mahiro mumbled.

“Always and forever.”


End file.
